A Christmas Carol Sequel: Star Wars
by sithhannahace
Summary: So I have to write a sequel to "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens, so this is my twist on it. A teen is sucked into the universe of Star Wars, and life is made crazy for her, and the Star Wars characters (tiny parts taken from AngelDesaray's "peices of destiny")
1. Chapter 1

Ace Steele heard the doorbell ring and growled inwardly. Not ten seconds ago she had finally laid down on her bed to finish re-reading her final draft of her continuation of "A Christmas Carol".

She sighed, and got back up. Trudging to the door, she could her father lecturing her little brother and sister. Probably for whacking each other in the head with their plastic lightsabers, which Ace had given them on their birthdays for their presents. She saw Christian, another of her brothers, who was only a year younger, walking up the stairs she had just walked down and walk into his room. He shut his door with a bang, and locked it. Ace sighed.

She walked to the door, and looking out of the peephole, saw that it was her best friend, Elizabeth.

Ace quickly opened the door, and let Elizabeth, who she coined the nickname Lizzy on, into the house.

"Well well well what have we here?" She asked jokingly, locking the door back up.

"A cold teenager who desperately wants hot chocolate." Lizzy replied. Ace laughed, but after one look at her best friends face, she realized that she was dead serious.

"Well you know where the kitchen is Liz. As mom would say, 'our home is your home. Or as Ace calls it, her home'."

Liz laughed and headed to the kitchen, dropping her backpack in the middle of the hallway, exactly where Ace had already dropped hers earlier.

The two raided the kitchen, grabbing plates, utensils, and food. Or, more specifically, cookies, pizza, donuts, icecream, chocolate, hot chocolate, and whip cream.

Afterwards, the two headed back upstairs after kicking the bags to the side of the hall, out of the way. They laid on the king sized bed, and Ace shut her laptop. The two talked about different things. Or, more specifically, boys, gossip, and about Aces favorite subject in the entire world: Star Wars.

"Have you seen teaser trailer for episode 7 yet?" Ace asked, her voice getting a little higher than she meant for it to.

"Have you forgotten that the second it came out, you made me watch it with you?"

"Yea..." Both girls laughed. "Oh! That reminds me! You know that story Mrs. Wikstrom is having us write, the one about the sequel to 'A Christmas Carol'?"

"Yea? What about it?" Liz asked.

"Well, I've finally finished it!" Ace said, sitting up as she almost spilled her ice cream on her brand new Star Wars comforter. If there was one thing she didn't want spilled on her comforter, it was ice cream. That stuff NEVER came out.

"Really?" Liz asked, also sitting up.

"Yea!" Ace grabbed her laptop and opened it. It had been on the document she had been re-reading, so all she did was scroll to the top.

Liz took the laptop, but didn't read it. Instead, she scrolled down through the document, all the way down to the bottom. "300 pages?! Ace what the kriff is wrong with you?!"

Ace snickered at her best friends use of "kriff". She knew that Liz had picked it up from her; Ace never cursed regularly, (even though "kriff" wasn't really cursing) and only used those kind of words to "curse".

"Oh calm down Liz! Its not that bad! She didn't give me a limit on how long to make it!" Ace said, quickly defending herself.

"Calm it Ace! You'd think I had just discovered your secret diary about your dear love C-"

Ace cut her off quickly. "ELIZABETH!" She screeched. She jumped up, and opened her bedroom door, looking around the hall. She had a feeling that her little brother and sister had been listening to her conversation again. Even though Liz hadn't said "HIS" name, she had a feeling that they could figure it out now.

She shut the door again, and just for safety, put a chair in front of the door handle, so that they couldn't get in.

Elizabeth laughed. "Your such a worrywort! They don't care!"

"Maybe not, but knowing them they'll come in and beat us with plastic lightsabers."

Ace took the laptop back from Liz, just as another one of those annoying ads popped up. She started to exit out of it, but the word "Skywalker" caught her eye. She involuntarily, and out of habit clicked on it.

Much to her terror, the laptop screen went black.

"Oh kriff.." Ace muttered, hoping that the add hadn't had a virus on it.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, glancing over at the screen.

Ace was about to answer, but the screen turned green, and the webcam came on.

"Hu…?" The screen started blinking. "UGGH!"

"I'll get your brother" Liz said, getting up and going to the door. She moved the chair, and opened the door.

"Liz just because my brother got me my laptop doesn't mean that he knows how to fix this." Ace said, grumbling. Everyone always went to her brother for help, and it was very annoying.

"Yea but just think, if it breaks, then you can blame him. That way your dad doesn't yell at you for breaking something again."

It was true. Ace broke things almost as soon as she touched them, much to everyone's annoyance. It wasn't that she tried to. Kriff, she tried not to more than she tried to study for an exam! It just came naturally to her; kind of like Jar Jar.

Liz left the room, and the computer kept blinking. Ace growled still, and looked over at the window. An odd image was slightly visible in the glass. It was like that of a different world. Ace scoffed, thinking that the stress of the week was getting to her.

But after a few moments, Ace looked back. It was still there. And it was very annoying.

Ace got up and walked to the window, giving up the laptop as a lost cause. She could almost make out the image of a hallway, and people walking inside it.

Again, she scoffed. She had been reading too many Star Wars fanfictions lately. But something, as if not by her own force, made her reach out to touch it. It was an intriguing thought that she was seeing this, and it made her touch it. Little did she know it would drag her into an entirely different life.


	2. Chapter 2

Leia Organa Solo laid on her bed reading the most recent book, "A Christmas Carol: A Family Tradition", by her favorite author, who was also her favorite actress: Lilly Martin.

Leia knew it was dumb of her to think that the girl Lilly Martin portrayed could be real; she was just an actress in her favorite holo-films: The girl from Earth.

The holofilm was about a teen, Ace Steele, a girl who lived in the past. Or, more specifically, Earth. The teenager got dragged to the future: the time that they lived in now. She had to make a living, and fortunately for her she knew a lot about their time period, because to them back in her time period, their lives were movies, or what they called now, holofilms. The irony of it all was that to them now, Ace's time period was just a holofilm. The new updated holofilm that was coming out today actually, was going to be the last in the series, or so it was told. Leia wanted desperately to see it, because it summed up her whole life. She was dying to know if the girl got to go home, or remained in this time period to live out her life.

With the fame that being in the holofilm had brought Lilly Martin, she lived an extravagant life. And the new book she had just written, a sequel to "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens, only bought her more fame. She had told everyone that before they read her book, to read "A Christmas Carol", otherwise they would never understand what she was talking about in her book.

So Leia had read Charles Dickens book, and now was reading Lilly Martin's book. She hadn't even gotten done with the first captivating chapter, before her husband, Han Solo, came walking into the bedroom.

He stopped when he saw the datapad in his wife's hands. "Uh oh…. Please tell me you're not reading another chick book…" He half asked, half pleaded. When Leia started reading books like that, she got emotional sometimes, and the Leia he knew was not emotional. And he liked it that way.

"Just for your information Han Solo, this is not a 'chick book' as you call it. It just happens to be the greatest book since the dawn of time. Its 'A Christmas Carol: A Family Tradition'." She retorted, shutting off the datapad and moving out of the way before Han could grab it from her. She rolled off the bed, and put it away.

"The fact that its going to make you cry is in the name! 'A Family Tradition'! Leia someones about to fall in love and probably die and everyone will cry and then there's this tradition they always had and they carry it on and-"

"Han Solo don't you even go there!" Leia slapped him playfully on the arm, but half seriously meant it. She was a lot like Lilly's character, Ace. She hated when people talked against her fandoms.

Han laughed and put an arm around his wife's waist, drawing her to him. He planted a kiss on her lips. When they separated, Leia smiled.

"How about we go see the premiere of the holo flick tonight?" She asked, standing on her tippy toes and looking at him with pleading, eager eyes.

Han groaned. "Leia I'll make you a deal. If you go to the smashball game with me tomorrow, I'll go with you to the holo flick. Deal?"

Leia jumped up and down excitedly, screaming. Han had never seen her happier. Well, that is, if you count out when he proposed to her, their wedding day, when she found out she was pregnant with the twins, Jaina and Jacen, and when she found out she was pregnant with Anakin. She jumped into his arms. You'd think she'd just won the lottery.

"Thank you!" She squealed.

After a few moments of claiming his wife down, Han suggested that they get some lunch. The still excited Leia agreed.

The two talked as they walked down the corridor of the Jedi Temple. They discussed the holofilm, and the smashball game, and all the while, Leia was practically skipping. The two had just turned the corner, and were about 20 yards from the dining room, when an odd buzzing sound was heard by both. Both looked around, then at each other.

"What the Force is that sound?" Han asked. But he didn't have to wait long for an answer.

Out of nowhere, something fell not 10 feet from where he and his wife were standing. It hit with a thud on the marble floor, and the two stood momentarily stunned.

Right before their eyes was none other, than either the fictional character of Leias book, Ace Steele, or the actress Lily Martin who portrayed her.

She was unmistakable. She looked just like she did in the previews for her new movie. Long, reddish, brownish, goldish hair, bright, beautiful, big, hazel eyes, and freckles. Her eyeliner was done with a little "wing" on the side of each eye, and her lipstick was light, but noticeable. She was dressed in skinny black jeans, a black v-neck shirt, and a black, leather jacket that was open.

The girl was stunned. She got up quickly from where she had been dropped, and looked around. She immediately noticed Han and Leia, and her eyes widened. She turned as white as a sheet.

Leia looked the same way. Never had she expected to meet her favorite actress, or, character, or whoever this person was, but now she was standing right in front of her.

Leia tried to speak, but the girl started like a cat with water poured on it. She took off running like a rocket, using her long legs to reach a maximum stride with ease.

Luckily for all of them, Luke, Leias twin brother, and his wife Mara, came walking around the corner at that time. The only misfortune was that Ace didn't have time to react before she slammed right into Luke and Mara, sending all three of them flying. But before she even hit the ground, Ace was starting to run again.

But both Mara and Luke grabbed her, and getting up, Luke held the fighting girl tightly, while Han and Leia rushed over.

"Let me go!" The girl screamed, kicking around aimlessly.

"If you quit fighting me, maybe I'll loosen my grip on you" Luke said, tightening his grip.

The girl stopped fighting, and Luke slowly loosened his grip, but not completely.

Mara looked at her sister-in -law, who was still shocked and couldn't speak. She inwardly smirked, which received a mental "nudge" from her husband through the force. But Mara couldn't help it. Seeing the prime minister Leia Solo speechless for once in her life, when usually she couldn't shut her mouth, made Mara happier than it should have.

"Who are you?" Mara asked the teen, after her thoughts were interrupted by Luke's force nudge. The girl looked at Mara.

The teens eyes widened, "Y'all are real." she said, shocked.

"Of course we are" Han said, but just then, recognized her. "No way. You CAN'T be real!"

Leia finally got her wits about her and steps towards the girl. "Are you..." But she couldn't finish.

"Ace Steele!" The girl almost shouted, pulling out of Luke's grip. Both couples just stared at the girl, and the teen was very uncomfortable about it. She looked from one to another, shocked by what was in front of her.

Leia realized why Ace was just as shocked as she was. In the holofilm, what was called "Star Wars" was Ace's biggest fandom. Star Wars was about the Skywalkers life, starting with Leia and Luke's grandmother and Father. It reached all the way down to Leia and Hans children, and Luke and Maras son. In the movie in which Lilly Martin portrayed Ace, a new movie about Star Wars was going to come out in a year. In the movie, Mara died, and Leia's son turned to the dark side. The Solo's and Skywalkers hadn't appreciated that, but they couldn't stop it. "Freedom of the Press" the production agency had called it.

After a moment, Ace spoke. "Look, obviously I've been under too much stress and am having a mental breakdown, and because of the breakdown I'm imagining you guys. Somebody please tell me that's all this is."

If there was one thing that this girl was, it wasn't frightened. It was more like confused, Mara thought to herself. Luke picked up on her thought, and realized that they should all try to be a little more understanding. This poor kid had no idea what was going on anymore than they did.

"Listen, this is no mental breakdown. We are the real Skywalkers and Solo's. I would introduce ourselves to you, but obviously you already know us, and we already know you. Technically anyway." Luke said, using a kinder tone of voice.

Ace took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "So, let me just think about this for a moment. I'm in the Star Wars universe, most likely on Coruscant. I am in the Jedi Temple do doubt, surrounded by three Jedi, Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker, and Leia Solo, and a smuggler, Han Solo. This is weirder than my weirdest dreams."

Han assessed the situation also, but, realizing this could be a publicity stunt, crossed his arms. "How can you prove that you're really THE Ace Steele?" He asked.

Leia almost screamed at him. "Han! She just fell out of thin air! That more proof do you want? I can't believe-" She was about to lecture him on thinking, but Ace cut her off.

"No, Leia, Its quite alright" WIth that, Ace pulled out an IPhone from her back pocket. "If this isn't proof, I don't know what is."

Han reached out to take it, but knowing he'd probably break it, Leia took it first. She turned it on, much to everyones surprise.

"How did you..." Mara asked, looking over her sister-in-laws shoulder to see.

"You forget that in the first movie, she takes out her phone, turns it on, and puts in her password, which is 0916, which is her birthday month, 09, or September, and 16, the day." Leia said proudly, putting in the password. No surprise, to her anyway, the phone unlocked.

Aces mouth was hanging open. She was shocked that someone knew even her phone password, when not even her family or friends knew it, much less fictional characters, or, people who were supposed to be fictional anyway.

Leia, knowing only that much about how to use a phone, turned it off and handed it back to Ace. She took it cautiously, and put it back in her pocket.

Han knew now for a fact that this was in fact, the real Ace Steele. "Force kid, how did you get here?" He asked.

Ace grimaced. "Its kinda unbelievable..."

"Just tell us" Mara said, suddenly interested also.

"Alright..." Ace started sighing. "I was with Lizzy and-"

Luke cut her off. "Wait, whos 'Lizzy'?"

Leia sighed. "You guys are pathetic. Lizzy is short for Elizabeth, who is her best friend. Just incase other names pop up, Ari is short for Arianna, another best friend. Then there's Hannah and Dana, also best friends. Any others, just ask about."

Everyone looked at Leia incredulously, and Ace was visibly not very comfortable with someone knowing her life story apparently better than she did.

She continued. "Yea… So anyway, my laptop started freaking out and-"

This time Leia cut her off to explain to the others. "A laptop is like a datapad, just with a keyboard and its not touchscreen."

Ace turned to her, wanting to say something, but held her tongue. "Yea, that. It started freaking out and shut off. Then in the window, there was like a picture-"

"Holo Image" Leia interrupted. Ace bit her tongue to keep from lashing out. If there was one thing she hated, it was being interrupted.

"AND I touched it, and here I am."

"Well that was dumb to touch it." Han mumbled, earning a sharp elbow to the ribs from his wife.

"You'll have to excuse him." Leia said, ever the diplomat. "Hes a scoundrel at times."

Ace almost laughed, and nodded. "Yes, I know. And he's your, ah hem, fly boy" Ace couldn't help saying that, and it earned a round of laughs from Luke and Mara, along with Ace. Han and Leia on the other hand turned red.

Han was first to recuperate from the embarrassing situation. "Uh, look kid, I don't really appreciate being called that by anyone but my wife. If I remember correctly, you don't like being called your real name, isn't that right, H-"

Leia immediately stepped forward, as did Mara. They intercepted a fist that would have connected with Hans face. Well, Mara did actually. Leia just stood in between the two and faced Han.

"Han, don't call her by that name. You know she doesn't want to be called that." Leia said. If her eyes could have shot flames at her husband, he would have been nothing but ashes by now.

Mara moved the girl several feet away from the smuggler, and let go of her fist. Ace growled but stayed calm. "I never honestly thought I could be mad at someone from my biggest fandom" She thought to herself.

Mara, not meaning to, picked up on the girls thought. "Fandom? What do you mean? Han's a fandom of yours?" She asked before she could stop herself, confused.

Leia turned around, but before she could say anything, Ace spoke up, speaking to Leia first.

"I can explain my life to her just as well as you can, and in fact, better. Please let me explain it by myself." Luke noticed that the way Ace said it, it sounded like she was pleading with his sister. He knew how awkward this must be for the girl, as it was awkward for them too.

"Not Han specifically" Ace continued, turning to Mara. "How can I say this without sounding like a stalker? All of you technically. On Earth, your lives are movies, or what you call holofilms. And apparently my life is the same way here."

"Why don't we continue this discussion while eating some lunch?" Han said. As if on cue, his stomach growled that deep, loud growl it made when he was in the mood for a sandwich. The five of them laughed, and agreed with him.

They all went to the dining room where their talk continued, and about halfway through lunch, just as Ace finished talking to Mara about Ben, her and Luke's son, Hans comm went off. He muttered something that sounded like Corielean for "that stupid...".

"What's wrong dear?" Leia asked her husband, as Ace took a break from explaining what she knew about their lives to take a few bites of a sandwich.

"We're going to have a visitor." Han grumbled back, obviously not pleased.

"Who? We weren't supposed to be bothered for-" Leia started, but was interrupted by the whoosh of the door opening.

In walked Lando Calrissian. He received glares from both Mara and Han more than anyone else. It had been rumored that Mara and Lando had had a "thing" going, but that idea had been soon dismissed when the former Emperors Hand had threatened to kill any reporter who said anything else about it, because it wasn't true. And to them, Mara's threats were taken seriously.

But Lando was in high spirits, and walked over to Leia. "Ah, Princess. As beautiful as ever I see." He said in his smug way, and kissed her hand.

Leia rolled her eyes slightly. "Hello Lando." She said coolly.

Ignoring the coldness from his friends, he kissed Maras hand also. "Ah, Jade, as pretty as ever."

"Can it Calrissian" Mara said, retracting her hand immediately. Luke couldn't help but smile. How could anyone have even thought that she and Lando had been an item? She hated the man's guts.

Lando, still being in the good mood he was in from the start, shook hands with Luke and Han. "Not too shabby." He said smiling, glancing at the two men.

Then, for the first time, he noticed the girl on the other side of the table, who had her head down looking at her food, not wanting to interrupt the group. This was one time everyone wished that the girl didn't have such fine manners. "Well what do we have here?" Lando asked, surprised.

Ace looked up at him from where she sat and rose. Lando's face registered complete shock as he recognized the girl who was almost as tall as he was.

"Is that-" He started, but Luke cut him off.

"Yes Lando. Thats Ace Steele. The REAL Ace Steele, not the actrice Lilly Martin." Luke said, walking over next to Ace and putting a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Well- I-" But Lando couldn't speak anymore. He was shocked. Perhaps, more shocked than the others had been when they first saw her.

Ace held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Lando." But Lando couldn't respond. He just stood there in shock. He was in fact, so shocked, that he had to sit down quickly, or else he would have fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's taken so long to update! New small revisions have been made to chapter one and two, and now here's chapter 3! Thanks to those who reviewed!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To see Lando Calrissian in such a stunned and silent state made all of them in the room happier than it should have. Normally he was unable to keep his mouth shut. Mara was the first to comment on his silence, to no surprise to anyone in the room either.

"What's wrong Calrissian? Cat got your tongue?" She asked, not attempting to hide the humor in her voice at the whole situation.

Lando suddenly looked up at her, and got up. "It most certainly has not Jade. What ever made you think that?" He asked, pretending to be offended. He looked over at Ace before Mara could come up with a comeback, and shook her still outstretched hand.

"My dear girl, how on Earth did you get here?" Realizing the sudden thickness in the air at his comment, he quickly added, "no pun intended Ms. Steele. I was merely-"

"That's quite alright Cal- I mean, Mr. Calrissian." Ace said, cutting him off and catching herself before she called him by his last name. She realized that when she got back home, she would have to be careful not to write fanfictions calling him only Calrissian.

Lando looked over at Mara. The fact that Ace had almost called him by his last name, he blamed on Mara. She was the only one who called him that. Well, save for Han when he was mad.

"Han old buddy, I'll let you fill me in later. Right now, I just remembered a date I have with someone." Lando said, practically running to the door. No matter if this girl was real or not, he had a feeling he had had a little too much ale to drink at the cantina last night. He had to be seeing things, and that scared him to no end.

No one tried to stop him. Sure Lando was one of their best friends, but sometimes they simply didn't exactly want the company of a man who was always trying to gain the attention of the girls, knowing that they were married to his best friends.

Once Lando was gone, Ace looked at the four relatives.

"I know y'all arent always the best of friends with C-... Lando, but I honestly don't see why y'all are so rude to him sometimes. I mean, sure he's a ladies man, and still tries to pick y'all up-" Ace gestured towards Mara and Leia before continuing. "But guys, he's your best friend. You can't honestly blame him for just being himself."

The sudden density of Ace's comment made her cringe. She had done it again. She had opened her big mouth and gotten into peoples business that she should have never gotten into. She was too outspoken, and she knew that. Everyone told her that.

Luke was the first to speak after a moment of silence.

"You know something Ace? Your right. You're dead right. He IS our best friend, but a lot of the time we treat him like an outcast." Luke said, shocking the others.

"Luke! He still tries to take me and Leia out on DATES! He knows we're married! He knows we even have kids! But does he care? No!" Mara almost shouted at her husband. Had he lost his mind? This man was nothing but a freeloader who tried to pick up married women.

Ace knew when an argument was about to break out, and she knew one was about to start now. Well, not exactly an argument. Just a heated discussion that may or may not end up with both men sleeping on their respective couches tonight.

But before the argument could even get started, a certain little blue and white droid came in, beeping and whistling about all the noise. As soon as Ace saw R2D2, she went over to him. The little droid squealed in delight and started talking in a series of beeps and whistles. Even Leia and Han, who could not understand the droid, knew he was excited to see the girl.

Surprisingly, Ace replied to him, laughing.

"Yes R2, I'm the real Ace Steele. No, I don't know how I got here. No, I don't know how to get back. And no, I'm not staying forever, although I wish I could."

R2 continued talking to Ace, and she continued replying. After a few moments, Leia walked over to the two and knelt beside Ace, matching her posture.

"How do you speak his language?" She asked. Even though she was essentially this girls biggest fan, she had no idea how she understood the droid. They had no droids in Ace's time period. Well, they did, but not as sophisticated as now, so there was no way that she could speak droid.

"Wookieepedia" was Aces simple reply. Leia nodded, understanding.

"You sure do get a lot of information from there." Leia said, glancing at Ace.

"You sure don't have to look up things about me to know them" Ace replied, looking at Leia in all seriousness. "Look, I don't like this anymore than you do, but we're all stuck here so lets just please figure out a way to get me back home ok?" The words caught in her throat. She didn't want to say this, but she didn't want to get her hopes up about staying, and she didn't want anyone else getting their hopes up about her staying either. And the longer and the more Leia, who was essentially her biggest fan, talked to her, she knew she would get closer and closer to the Ace, and that wouldn't be good for when she left. If she left.

But Mara knew Ace was lying. She loved being here. This was her dream come true. But something was making her worried, and ruining the whole thing for Ace. If only she knew what it was…

Han spoke up and walked towards them.

"Lets get out of here before someone comes in here and sees her" he said, referring to Ace. "The less people know about this, the better"

Everyone nodded, knowing that if the holorazzi got ahold of this information about Ace being here, things would become complicated and she would never get to go back home.


	4. Chapter 4

The five of them, along with R2D2, went to the Solo's quarters, and sat in the living room. Mara and Luke sat on a couch, as did Han and Leia, on a separate couch. Ace sat in an oversized plush chair. R2 rolled next to Ace's chair and stayed there quietly.

"Well, now we have to figure out how to get you home." Han said. "maybe you can get back the same way you came." He said, trying to think of how this would work.

There was a brief moment in which both Skywalkers were trying to talk over the two Solos, and visa-versa. It was brought to an end by a sharp, loud whistle. All four of the others hands flew to their ears.

"Kriff kid, that was loud" Mara complained. At the use of Mara's calling her kid, Ace smiles faintly. That's what she called almost all of her friends, even if they were older than her.

Seeing the smile, Leia asked, "Is something funny?"

Ace's smile disappeared instantly.

"No, nothing's funny." She said, righting herself in her chair. She mentally screamed at herself. _What have you been taught?! Are you nuts?! Keep your guard up! Don't smile. Don't frown. Don't show emotion kid!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by three teenagers bursting through the doors of the apartment arguing about only God knows what. Probably a boy that Jaina liked and her brothers hated.

Leia and Han rose, just as their children came into the room.

"Kids-" Han started to say, but instantly the three saw Ace. This was one time that Han hated having kids.

Jaina scream that fangirl scream of hers, which reminded everyone of Leias, who's fangirl scream reminded them of Ace. So in all, they all reminded everyone of the other.

Both boys stood there shell shocked. Jacen's mouth was hanging open. The girl who portrayed her in the movies didn't do her justice. The most beautiful model in the galaxy looked like a boy compared to Ace Steele. He was stunned by her beauty. The full lips. The perfect hazel color of her eyes. The way her hair was laying loosely on her shoulders. The perfect form and shape of her body. Everything was perfect about her.

Ace must have noticed his staring, because she looked over at him and rose. She was about three or so inches shorter that Jacen, about an inch shorter than Anakin, and about the same height as Jaina.

Ace was about to speak, but Leia gave her a look that told her that she had better explain to the kids before she spoke. "Kids, what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone. Not even your best friends. Alright?"

The three nodded, although they all knew that they weren't listening really.

"This is the real Ace Steele" their mother continued. "She was brought here somehow, and we're trying to find out how to get her back to her time period. You know all about her, so please don't go asking any stupid questions."

Luke noticed that Ace's muscles tightened at the sound of "you know all about her...". He knew how uncomfortable this was making her. Apparently they knew her life story better than she did. They knew her past, present, and future.

Luke suddenly almost gasped. Her future! They knew what her future was! Would she make it back or not? In the meantime, what would she do? It was all in the movies.

Leia had just finished her short lecture, when Luke rose.

"Leia, Han, I'm sorry but I just remembered a meeting that both Mara and I have to be at. Its very important and we can't miss it." He said, pulling his wife to her feet swiftly. She shot him a look of confusing and upsetting, but he ignored it and said to her through their force bond _I Just realized something about Ace that we have to check up on. If we don't, it could be bad. And we don't want that._

Mara nodded and replied through their bond _Alright Farmboy. Whatever you say._

After a quick goodbye from a suspicious but busy sister, the pair left, leaving Ace alone in the Solo apartment, surrounded by five of them.

_This is like a horror movie on drugs _She thought to herself.

All at once, the three Solo children, who were more excited than anyone Ace had ever seen, were talking all at once, asking questions faster than she could even try to answer.

"How'd you get here?"

"Are you staying here?"

"Where will you stay?"

"What do you know about us?"

"Do you WANT to stay?"

Han silenced the three with a sharp whistle. "Be quiet! Jeez! A girl can't even relax with you kids around!" He said. He glanced at Ace, she rolled her eyes jokingly. Anakin looked at his father.

"Dad, she's our age. We're not kids. And if we are, she is too." He said. Han looked at his 12 year old son, who had a stupid grin on his face. Han was tempted to wipe it off his face, but he knew he couldn't. That was his son. He couldn't do that.

"Anakin Solo, if you don't…." Han trailed off, knowing that his son got the jest. He shrunk back.

Jacen, ignoring his fathers threat, looked back at Ace. "So, are you REALLY the real Ace Steele? Or are you just an actress that our parents hired to make us think that you're the real Ace Steele?"

Ace smiled. "I'm the real Ace Steele. And I can prove it."

"How?" Jaina piped up.

"Ask me any question and I'll answer it with better accuracy than your uncle with a lightsaber."

Every one in that room knew that that wasn't possible though, as Luke Skywalker had better accuracy than anyone or anything.

"Alright then. What's your brother's middle name?" Jaina asked, ready to fire off a round of questions.

"Which one?" Ace asked. "I have three. Josh, who's middle name is Aaron, Christian, whose middle name is James, and Mark, whose middle name is Anderson."

"Who's your best friend?" Jacen asked.

"I have several. Elizabeth, Arianna, Dana, Hannah, Jessie, Jada, and a few others"

"When's your birthday?" This was Anakin.

"September 16, 2000, 10:46 AM."

"You have how many birthmarks?"

"Two."

"Where is the only one that people on earth know about?"

"My right foot, on the right side." Ace tapped the spot underneath her boot.

"One more" Jaina said. "Who do you daydream about every second of the day?"

Ace bit her lip. She knew the answer, she just didn't want to say. There were two people she thought about 24/7, but no one knew the second. Hopefully they didn't. She mumbled the boys name.

"And the other?" Jacen asked, but his question received a look that could kill from both of his parents, and Ace.

"You know as well as I do that I will not answer your question. Any other one I will answer. But that one… No." Ace said, crossing her arms. Her face told everyone that she wasn't about to talk about her childhood romance. No matter what. Even if it was with her dying breath, she would never talk about it. And everyone knew that.

Trying to lighten the gravity of the situation, and change the topic, Anakin spoke up. "So why are you here? I mean, I know you apparently watch our lives in the… what do you call holo films on Earth?" He asked, forgetting the name of them.

"Movies. And yes, I do watch your lives in movies, but I never thought I would be here. Apparently it is the will of the force that I was brought here." The answer seemed to satisfy the children's curiosity; for the moment at least. this break gave Han and Leia a chance to cut in and give Ace a break from the rapid fire of the questioning.

"Ace, I have a feeling that you'll be staying with us for a while. We'd be happy to give you a place to stay for as long as you're here." Leia said, stepping in between her children and the girl. Ace gave her a quick glance that thanked her for intervening. Leia nodded just barely.

"I don't want to impose. You don't have to. I can get a hotel, or whatever you call them, and pay you back when I get a job." She said. She appreciated their hospitality, but she didn't accept charity, even though it was more friendship than charity.

"No, you're staying with us and that's final. I'm not letting you spend credits on a hotel room when you could stay here for free. Besides, you would be surrounded by homorazzi in a second." Han started, walking over next to his wife and put an arm around her waist.

Ace struggled with a decision for a moment before replying. The Solo's waited patiently. "Alright I'll stay here. But only for a little while. No longer than I absolutely have to." She really did not want to impose, and she wasn't about to.

"Perfect. I'll show you to your room." Leia said, leading Ace upstairs. Ace turned her head to see three anxious faces staring up at her from the bottom of the stairs, waiting to know who's room she would be by.

After a few moments, Leia came down by herself. The three children looked at their mother eagerly.

"So who's she staying by?" Anakin asked.

Leia shook her head. "None of you." The look on their faces was priceless.

"WHAT?!" They all cried at the same time. Han hurried over and hushed them.

"Ace will be staying in the room next to ours" Han said. "You guys would torture the poor girl to the point that she would leave. She needs her rest and needs to be alone. She's probably having culture shock right now so we need to help her adjust."

The three nodded, but were upset. The biggest moment of their lives and they wouldn't even be by the girl who was making that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Several hours later, after dinner was served and the kids were heading to bed, Han and Leia were in the living room talking in hushed tones. Ace slipped quietly down the stairs and stopped before she entered the room.

"I can't say I'm surprised that she didn't come to dinner. She looked exhausted when we saw her for the first time anyway." Han was saying.

"Poor thing. She must have had a bad day before this, and then to be stuck here..." Leia whispered. The sympathy for Ace was evident in her voice.

"Thats why she got the room by ours. That way the kids don't bother her as much." Han started, then paused. "Leia, she seemed very uncomfortable with us talking about her and her time period."

Ace guessed that Leia was nodding. "According to what I've read and seen, she's a very polite, reserved girl. She doesn't brag, she doesn't boast, nothing of that sort."

Ace heard Han get up and pace: something she did often herself. "We'll tell the kids to not talk about it much. I guess it's culture shock. I hope."

Their voices cut off as Leia rose also, and knowing what she knew about these two lovebirds, there would be some kissing, and that was something she didn't want to get caught seeing.

She silently slipped back up the stairs and into her room. No sooner had she shut the door and sat on the bed then someone knocked on her door.

"Its unlocked" She said, and had to fight the urge to say _Its your house. _Her door had no lock. She guessed it was because of it being a guest room, they didn't want the guest locking themselves in there every second of the day.

The door opened slowly, and Jaina stuck her head in. Ace smiled.

"You can come in you know. It IS your house after all" She said, finally finding a nice way to put it. Jaina smiled and came in all the way.

"I was just going to say goodnight and that I'm glad you're staying with us. I don't think you could have survived with my aunt and uncle. My uncle is kinda overboard with the whole "Be cautious or you'll turn to the darkside" kind of stuff, and well, I guess you know about my aunt."

Ace nodded. The former Emperors Hand could really fly off the handle when her chains were rattled, and no one wanted that. But Ace knew that the two of them would get along. Considering that if Ace was faced with a choice between the lightside or the darkside, she would choose the darkside. With Luke Skywalker though, that was a different topic.

"Yea, well I can understand what he means. Can't have his favorite niece turning into the Empress now can he?" Ace teases, but the words almost stuck in her throat. To think that this girl would have her twin brother turn to the darkside and she would have to kill him was too much to bear. Especially now that the girl was standing in front of her.

"Well, it's getting late, and Mom and Dad told us not to bother you, so I'll let you get some sleep. Night" Jaina said, smiling. With a slight wave, she left and shut the door behind her.

Ace sighed and lay down on the bed, her face in the pillow. Lizzy was probably being admitted to a hospital's mental ward by now from panicking so much. Her parents would kill her for making them worry. Her younger siblings… They'd probably be glad that their older sister was gone for a while. As for her older brother Josh… who knew about him? Or Christian. They both would probably never even know she was gone.

Ace fluffed up her pillow and lay staring at the ceiling. She looked to the glass doors that led to a balcony, and got up. She opened the doors and walked outside. The night was chilly, so she retreated to grab her jacket from on the bed.

But Ace noticed a note propped up next to her bed on the nightstand. She picked it up and read it.

_Dear Ace,_

_Whenever you wake up, there are a few sets of Jaina's clothes in the closet for you to wear until we can go shopping. I hope they fit, You two are around the same size._

_From Leia_

Ace smiled at how diplomatic Leia was. She must have snuck this in her room while she was sleeping.

Ace made her way over to the walk in closet. Although it was very large, it seemed small with only the several sets of clothes.

Ace looked the clothes over. There were two pairs of jeans, two shirts, a robe, three long sleeve shirts, and a pair of what she called on earth yoga pants. SHe couldn't remember what they called them here.

Ace changed into the yoga pants and a t shirt, and put on the robe over the outfit. She again walked out to the balcony. She went to the railing surrounding the balcony and looked out over the vast edge's of space.

"The vast edges of space. Funny that I'm saying that." Ace said to herself, crossing her arms and leaning on the railing. "I used to say that on Earth when I was daydreaming. But now, I'm really in space. I'm really in a world that I didn't even know existed for real. I thought that these people were just fictional characters. But I was wrong." She laughed quietly. "Boy was I dead wrong. And now I'm living it. But… if I would be faced with the choice to either go back home or stay here, which would I choose? My family and friends lie on one side of the bridge, and the life I've always dreamed of having lies on the other. What ever shall I do?" She chuckled slightly at the dramatic tone in her voice. But she knew that that was a bridge she would have to cross when it came time to. There was no promise that she would even get the choice in the first place. But if it did come along, she wanted to be prepared.

Ace thought of slipping back into her regular clothes and going out to explore, but her instincts told her to stay put. Although she knew everything that she needed to of Coruscant, she didn't want to be caught sneaking out by an unsuspecting host. That would be a situation that would be very awkward.

So she went back inside and laid back down on the bed. This time, she laid at the root of the bed. She watched the stars for what seemed like forever before she slowly slipped into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Han woke up the next morning to someone shaking him. He groggily rolled over.

"Kids go away. It's not even 7 yet." He mumbled into the pillow. He couldn't quite make out their voices through his groggy state, but he didn't care to.

But the shaking persisted, and he heard his wife's groans and complaints. Finally he could start making out their voices.

"Solo get up. Solo! Get up! We need to talk to you guys and NOW!" One of them said.

Han sat up so fast his head collided with the person leaning over him talking to him. The person fell backwards and Han looked at the person on the floor. His brother-in-laws wife, Mara, was sitting on the floor shaking her head, as if trying to clear it.

"Mara?!" Han almost shouted as he jumped out of bed. Thankfully he had at least fallen asleep in his shorts. Not that anyone other than Leia wanted to see him that way that is.

At hearing her sister-in-laws name Leia also sat up, barely missing Luke, who had been shaking his sister to wake her.

"Luke?!" Leia also almost scream. "What are you doing here?!" The look on the couple's faces was priceless, and Mara wished with all her heart that she could have taken a holo-image.

Luke quickly made his way to the other side of the bed and helped his wife up before answering his sister. "We found some information on your guest that you need to read."

"So you came barging in at-" Han looked at his comm. "6:15 in the morning? I don't appreciate that!"

Leia rose also. "Neither do I. And to think that you nearly scared us to death over-" She stopped when her brother put one hand up and the other covering his eyes. "What?" She asked, confused.

Mara sighed. "The big sissy doesn't want to see his twin sister in only a tank top and shorts." She was holding in her laughter with all her might, but she knew if she didn't get out of there she was going to burst. Han in shorts and Leia in a tank top and shorts. It was a sight that would make even Vader laugh.

Leia turned red and grabbed her robe. "Get out! Give us time to change!"

Mara and Luke scrambled over each other trying not to fall over laughing. Their strength lasted only until they reached the bottom of the stairs. After that, they fell into each other laughing.

After around ten minutes, the Solo's descended down the stairs, looking at least half way presentable. The ten minutes had given them time to get dressed, and upset idly gripe about their relatives who were still laughing downstairs. It had also given Luke and Mara time to calm down and stop laughing. although when Han and Leia walked in, they covered their mouths and giggled like school children.

"Oh knock it off you two. You're so immature." Leia said, hitting her brother in the head.

"Ow" Luke wined jokingly, which only earned him another hit on the head from his wife.

"You big baby" She said, leaning back in the chair she was sitting in.

Wanting to be able to get back to bed as soon as possible, Han spoke up. "Alright now what's so all fired important that you woke us up so early and in such a way?" If he could have, he would have walked over and slapped both of them. But for one reason why he couldn't, Leai wouldn't let him. The second reason, Mara would have killed him before he ever laid a hand on her, and that was no joke.

Mara spoke first, using the force to bring in a load of books. "We were going through a certain somebodys library-" She cast a warning glance at her husband that told him that if he said a word. he would regret it. "and I found the entire ""The Girl From Earth" series hidden in the back." Ignoring the looks everyone sent Luke, she continued. But a single thought crossed her mind.

_Poor Luke. He looks like he wants to sink into the floor and never show his face again. Pity isn't it? _She thought with a chuckle before continuing.

"Anyway, we were skimming through the books, and we came across the part where she makes up her mind whether to stay or not stay. It's quite interesting."

She grabbed one of the old fashioned books and opened it to the right page. she handed it to her sister-in-law.

Leia skimmed over it until she found the spot, and read outloud.

"The vast edges of space. Funny that I'm saying that." Ace said to herself, crossing her arms and leaning on the railing. "I used to say that on Earth when I was daydreaming. But now, I'm really in space. I'm really in a world that I didn't even know existed for real. I thought that these people were just fictional characters. But I was wrong." She laughed quietly. "Boy was I dead wrong. And now I'm living it. But… if I would be faced with the choice to either go back home or stay here, which would I choose? My family and friends lie on one side of the bridge, and the life I've always dreamed of having lies on the other. What ever shall I do?" She chuckled slightly at the dramatic tone in her voice. But she knew that that was a bridge she would have to cross when it came time to. There was no promise that she would even get the choice in the first place. But if it did come along, she wanted to be prepared.

And so she went to bed, to 'sleep on it'. And in the morning, early the next morning, she awoke, her decision make.

"I have to stay. I have to change the fate of time" The girl said to herself more than to anyone. I'll stay."

Leia looked at Mara. "Ok so she stays. But that's in the book. It might be different here."

"Ah, but it isn't" Luke spoke up. "Read the beginning. It's the exact same as what happened yesterday when we met her."

The Solo's read the first chapter of the book, while the Skywalker's watched their reactions, trying not to laugh at their shocked expressions. It was true. The book gave the exact same description of what happened yesterday, and all through this very moment.

When the chapter was through, both Han and Leia looked at each other. This meant that what happened in the books would really come true. Although Leia hadn't read the entire series yet, she knew part. Ace tried to convince Jacen not to turn to the dark side. Mara might die and-

Leia realized that Luke and Mara must not have read the books, judging by the looks of humor on their faces.

"Uh… Thank you guys for bringing these over. I appreciate it." She said, rising. "Do you mind if we borrow these for a while?"

Mara shot a humoured glance at her husband before replying to her sister-in-law. "It's fine with me, but you had better ask your twin. He might miss reading his books from his biggest fandom." Luke turned red and secretly wished that he could choke his wife right now. But he quickly quenched the thought. That was no way for a Jedi to think.

"Yes Leia, you can borrow them. I only read them ONCE, and that was only to see what the hype was about." Luke said rising from his seat. He kindly grabbed his wife's arm, but with a strength that told her she would regret opening her mouth about that. Despite the unspoken threat, Mara was still trying to suppress a laugh.

The Solo's stood also, and after saying their goodbyes, Mara and Luke left. Just as Han and Leia went back to their bedroom with their books, Anakin came into the room.

"Mom? Dad? Who was that?" Their youngest child asked.

"Your aunt and uncle. Go back to bed" Han said, ushering Anakin out.

"But Dad! Wait! I need to tell you something!" He cried. Han, not wanting to wake the whole family, clamped his hand over his son's mouth and brought him back into the room. "What is it?"

"Well I was going through my books, and I found this." Anakin said, holding out a book that neither Han nor Leia had noticed.

Leia took the old fashioned book. "Thank you Anakin. Now please, go back to sleep." She said calmly, sitting in the center of the bed. Her son nodded and left the room. Han sighed a sigh of relief and Leia looked at the book. "A Christmas Carol: A Family Tradition" She said, saying the name of the book in her hands. She nearly laughed.

This whole endeavor had started with here reading this book. And now the answer might lie in it.

Both Han and Leia layed next to each other and started reading their separate books. Han read the first book in the series, and Leia finally got to read the book that had started all of this.

Within the first 20 minutes, Han had fallen back asleep, and was snoring lightly. Leia glanced at him smiling before she turned back to her book and read.


	7. Chapter 7

The tears were still running down Molly Smith's cheeks as she dragged the heavy box containing her great uncles old ledgers, journals, and only God know's what. She stopped dragging it and plopped onto the hardwood floor. For a moment, she just sat staring at the box, waiting for the tears to stop.

She could hear her mother's soft words comforting her father. They all had just gotten back from her great uncle, Ebenezer Scrooge's funeral. "The old goat" as some people had called him, had passed on after a heart attack. His funeral was the first that the 10 year old had ever been to, and it was the last that she ever wanted to go to. Well, she wouldn't be able to go to one for at least a month. She was grounded for getting into a fight with a boy who had called her great uncle "looney".

Finally she got her nerves under control and opened the box. The first things that she saw were old ledgers from his counting house. She pulled them out, and skimmed through them. Her great uncle's neat and small writing filled the pages. Not one slot was left blank.

She sat them aside and moved on to the next thing in the box. It was boxes of trinkets from who she guessed was his lover at one time: Belle.

Finally, she reached the last item in the box: a journal. She opened it slowly and started reading.

My dearest Molly, my great niece, my friend. This journal is written to you, but I do not know if you will ever get it. If you do, that means that I am deceased and long gone from this Earth. Do not weep for me my dear. It is of no use. I ask that you have no doubt in your mind that I am happy where I am.

Now my dear, moving on from the sad things in life, and moving on to the more pleasant things. Like Christmas.

Molly, you've always been the type of girl who loves the holidays. I know that for years I have told you of my encounter with my dead business partner, Jacob Marley. You know the entire story, which took place only months before your birth. I know that you've heard about my previous life before my "meeting" with Jacob and the spirits, but I want it to be available to your children, and their children, and so on.

The journal went on about her great uncles life before the encounter, and Molly, after hearing the same story for years, skimmed through it quickly. Then she reached the parts she hadn't heard so many times, and stopped to read it.

I remember the day that your father came bursting through the door of my counting house screaming at the top of his lungs "I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be a father!". Between the two of us I don't know who was happier. I was going to be a great uncle. I never knew I would have such a wonderful niece who would be so absolutely perfect. No one could have imagined that I would have been blessed to have you as a niece. Such a warm, beautiful, kind and caring niece.

You were born several months later, and I was so happy. I again thanked the spirits and Jacob for coming and visiting me, because if they hadn't, I would have most likely never gotten to see you. My dear girl, let me tell you something.

Now that you're old enough, I'm going to tell you something that will make your life so much better.

My dear girl, live for every moment. Remember that Christmas more than just during December. Remember the reason for the season every day. Not just when it comes time to open presents. I learned that, and now my life is much better.

Molly, tell this to your family. They deserve to know this, although I have shared the story with them since that day. You're now in charge of doing this job every day. Remember Molly. This is your legacy. Do not let the story be forgotten.

I only pray that you will be blessed by your spreading the story, because it could save people from a fate like poor Jacob.

As you know, I married your great aunt a year after the encounter, so please go comfort her. She also knows not to mourn, but I know her. She will most likely be torn apart. So please go comfort her.

Well Molly, I have handed the tradition of telling the story. Continue the tradition dear girl. Spread the word Molly! Spread it!

With my eternal love dear Molly,

Your great uncle Ebenezer Scrooge.

Leia felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep as she finished reading, and she sat down the book to go back to sleep. Snuggling down into the sheets, she sighed and started to drift into a light sleep. She heard someone walking in the hall a moment later, and opened an eye. She saw someone in a jacket with the hood on. She could figure who it was, but pretended to be asleep.

The person slipped off the hood. Their long hair was hanging a little in their face, but Leia knew that it was Ace. Ace sat a piece of paper on Han and Leia's nightstand, which was next to Han. She slipped the hood back on and silently slipped out of the room. After a moment, Leia heard Ace leave the apartment. She sat up and grabbed the note.

_Dear Leia and Han,_

_I appreciate your hospitality, but I need some fresh air. I will be back by nine. I do not know what time breakfast is, so I will get some while I'm out. Please don't wait for me for anything._

_Sincerely, Ace_

Leia smiled. At least Ace left a note. She didn't run out like some people did. She snuggled back into the sheets and fell asleep. She didn't need to worry about Ace. She would be fine. The girl could take care of herself. And right now, Leia needed to take care of HERSELF and get some sleep.

SO this is the end of the story that I'm turning in for my class, but I'm thinking of continuing it just for fun. What do y'all think? Should I?


End file.
